


Touch Me

by tobiasclancy



Series: RDR2 Standalones [3]
Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games), Red Dead Redemption 2
Genre: Hand Jobs, John is loud, M/M, arthur is more than happy to give him what he wants, arthur loves his hair being tugged, arthur loves that he's loud, double handjob, finally something explicit between them, horny cowboys, john is a demanding little shit, light slappage, outside handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 04:30:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18843685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tobiasclancy/pseuds/tobiasclancy
Summary: The tags pretty much say it all.I'm terrible at summaries oops.





	Touch Me

“Christ, _Arthur_ ,” John couldn’t help but moan as he rutted up against the other man.

He needed more friction, needed skin to skin contact. As per usual, Arthur was being a fucking _tease_. Arthur ran his hands all over John’s clothed body as he rubbed their clothed bodies together. Both men were desperately hard, their cocks straining against their jeans, wet spots forming on the material.  
  
John just couldn’t shut up, and Arthur _lived_ for the noises he made; every hitch of breath, every loud moan. Arthur kissed and bit and sucked at the younger man’s neck, leaving bruises he knew the other man would be questioned about, marking the other man as his. True to form, John fucking _whined_ at Arthur’s ministrations, his body squirming against him.

“God, Arthur come _on_!” John gritted out between his teeth, smashing the back of his head against the tree they were pressed up against in frustration.

“Come on, what?” Arthur chuckled against the man’s throat.  
  
“Touch my cock already.”  
  
“I’ll think about it.” Arthur smirked, giving the other man a tight squeeze through his jeans.  
  
John groaned out in frustration and arousal and ground his hips harder into Arthur’s hand, wrapping his arms around the man’s neck to hold himself upright.

“You’re such a fucking arsehole, Morgan.”  
  
“And you’re a mouthy little whore.”

John slapped him, right across his cheek, the action surprising both of them. Arthur pulled himself back a little, raised his hand to touch his cheek, feeling the skin redden and heat up from the hit. John prepared himself for a slap back, and instead found his mouth being devoured by Arthur. John tangled his fingers in Arthur’s hair and tugged hard, pulling a deep groan from the older man.  
  
“ _Christ alive_ , Marston.” Arthur moaned against his lips.  
  
“ _Please_ touch my cock.” John begged, his voice almost cracking.  
  
Arthur laughed and pulled back to get his hands on the other man’s belt, unbuckling it and his jeans. John’s reddened, wet erection revealed itself, and Arthur wasted no time in wrapping his large hand around it, starting up a quick rhythm.

John’s head fell back against the tree as he cried out in absolute joy at finally being touched. He shut his eyes tightly as Arthur pumped him quickly, peppering bites and kisses against his neck and jaw. John was already so close; he couldn’t control himself with Arthur.  
  
Arthur revelled in the loud moans coming from the other man. He loved how loud John could get, both knowing anyone could walk by at a fair distance and probably hear him, hear how Arthur took him apart.

With his other hand Arthur unbuckled his own belt and released his own cock, groaning deeply as he stroked himself off against John’s length.

“ _Fuckfuckfuck, Arthur, fuck,_ ” John growled, his eyes rolling back, feeling his release coming faster and faster.

Arthur kissed him brutally, more teeth than tongue, nipping at each other lips. Blood bloomed in Arthur’s mouth as John bit down a bit too hard, splitting his lip as they both continued to rut into each other and into Arthur’s hands as he continued to pull at their cocks.  
  
John didn’t have time to warn Arthur when he suddenly came, his orgasm violently tumbling out of him, soiling Arthur’s hand. John almost sounded like he was fucking _dying_ , his mouth hung open as almost inhuman noise spilled out of him, was clawing at Arthur like an angry cat. Still Arthur stroked him hard and fast, using John’s semen as lube as he chased his own release.

John gripped his hair tighter, wanting desperately to be touched more yet wanting to pull away as his cock began to feel sore and over-sensitised. John didn’t bother tyring to kiss the other man, just shoved his tongue into his mouth messily, tasting the other man’s mouth.  
  
Arthur could feel his release coming, and braced his free hand beside John’s torso against the tree. Suddenly, his body went stiff, he felt his balls tighten. He shut his eyes tightly, his mouth falling open as he came, adding to the slick between himself and John. He saw stars behind his eyes as his orgasm came in waves. John pulled his head back by his hair and latched onto his throat, pulling a deep moan from Arthur as he rode out the aftershocks while John kissed and licked at his throat.  
  
They panted into each other, leaning bodily against the tree as their legs began to feel like jelly. Arthur let go of their softening cocks and wiped his dirty hand onto his jeans, uncaring of the stain that would be left. They helped tuck each other back into their jeans.

They kissed lazily, enjoying the post-sex afterglow and warm, afternoon sunshine.


End file.
